I love to hate you
by bamondiaries
Summary: Ramenée de l'Autre Côté par Damon et ses amis, Bonnie reprend le cours de sa vie et profite pleinement de chaque moments. Mais prise de court, ce retour à la vie aura des conséquences pour elle à commencer par le fait qu'elle soit devenue l'ancre de l'Autre Côté...
1. Chapitre I : Merci

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline et Jeremy étaient au courant de l'enlèvement de Damon et Elena par le docteur Wes. Heureusement pour eux, Elena avait pris son téléphone et les a rapidement tenut au courant de la situation en appelant Bonnie tôt ce matin. Cet appel n'a duré que quelques secondes, assez de temps pour qu'Elena puisse leur fournir assez d'information sur le lieux ou ils se trouvaient.  
Après cet appel, tous furent pris de panique; seul Stefan réussit à garder son son sang froid malgré l'ampleur de la situation. Jeremy quant à lui voulait absolument partir du Manoir des Salvatore pour se rendre au laboratoire Augustine afin de sauver sa sœur et Damon. Il allait pour passer la porte quand Bonnie le retînt délicatement par la main :

« Jeremy je t'en pris, n'y vas pas, tu es sans défense et qui sais se qui se trame la-bas?  
Après mûre réflexion, Bonnie reprit :  
Laisse-moi y aller, j'ai les moyens de me défendre et je sais ou se trouve le laboratoire, je connais cette université comme ma poche...  
Stefan l'interrompit :  
-Tu es sûre de toi Bonnie? Cet endroit est dangereux d'après les descriptions d'Elena à son propos.  
-Je suis sûre de moi, » reprit Bonnie qui pris rapidement son sac et partit en direction de sa voiture laissant ses amis dans l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension la plus total.

Bonnie pris sa voiture et commença à rouler sur la route qui l'a conduirait à l'université. Sur le chemin, elle était peu confiante et regrettait amèrement d'avoir pris cette décision aussi rapidement car elle le savait bien, _tous nos actes ont des conséquences,_se dit-elle rapidement. Maintenant, elle était l'ancre, et elle avait perdu tous ses pouvoir magiques contre sa vie. Comment réussirait-elle à les sauver? Bonnie se devait de les sauver. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, elle se devait de respecter son rôle de _sauveuse_, elle se devait de sauver ses amis comme elle l'as toujours fait avant sa mort. Mais si il y a une chose qu'elle devait absolument faire, c'était remercier Damon de l'avoir ramener à la vie. Elle savait qu'il avait tout fait pour la ramener, et qu'il a tenu un grand rôle durant le passage de Bonnie de l'autre côté, car oui, Bonnie voyait tout. Elle n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi inquiet, attentionné et se mettre en colère pour elle, et pourtant, elle savait qu'il était comme sa, mais que par fierté, il ne montrait jamais sa vraie humanité. En pensant à lui, elle se dit qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir, mais elle appréhendait beaucoup de revoir ses yeux bleu et son regard si froid et en même temps si intimidant. Elle pensait aussi beaucoup à Elena, comment irait-elle? Elle se rassura vivement en se disant qu'ils étaient deux et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver ensemble.

Au Manoir des Salvatore, Stefan et Jeremy étaient toujours assis dans le salons exceptée Caroline qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, plus inquiété et affolée que jamais. Caroline n'était pas aussi courageuse et forte qu'on l'a pensait, et pourtant, elle a beaucoup grandit depuis sa transformation en vampire mais cédait rapidement à la panique dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Heureusement elle trouvais toujours un peu de réconfort dans les bras de Stefan dans ces moments-là, eux deux avaient une relation amicale; ce dernier savait garder son sang-froid, les épreuves difficiles qu'il a vécut en 164 ans de vie l'ont forger et l'ont rendu plus résistants aux aléas de la vie. Jeremy quant à lui était un habituer, il adorer l'action et a rapidement adopter ce nouveau mode de vie contrairement à sa sœur Elena, qui elle a eut du mal à accepter tous ces changements rapides dans sa vie.  
Caroline s'arrêta soudainement, ils entendirent le téléphone de Stefan sonner et celui-ci répondit avec précipitation :

« Allô? Qui est à l'appareil?  
-Stefan, c'est moi Damon, le Dr. Wes m'as injecté de la verveine et sous le coup de la fatigue je me suis endormit, je viens de me réveillé et Elena n'est plus là, je pense savoir se qu'il va faire d'elle, je te raconterais quand j'aurais le temps mais pour le moment, qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang?  
-Le Dr quoi? Tu n'as pas surveillé Elena? Mais c'est plutôt toi qu'est-ce que tu fais? Le calme et la sérénité de Stefan passèrent rapidement à la colère.  
-Ecoute moi frangin, je vais tous faire pour la récupérer, une fois que je serais sortit de se taudis, je vais faire la peau à Wes et récupérer Elena, et le tour est jouer, » affirma Damon.

Soudain, le téléphone se coupa ne laissant pas le temps à Stefan de répondre. Ce dernier était en colère et Caroline qui avait tous entendu commençait à céder à la panique. Quand à Jeremy, il ne comprenais plus rien à la situation.

Bonnie avait réussit à pénétrer dans la prison, ce qu'elle avait peur! Elle avançait doucement dans ce grand couloir remplit de cellules espérant trouver Elena et Damon ensemble. Ils faisait si noir qu'elle pouvais à peine savoir ou elle mettait les pieds. Elle vit soudain une torche et se décida à utiliser son pouvoir de Pyrokinésie afin d'allumer la bougie. Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux, mais la bougie ne s'allumait pas, soudain Bonnie réalisa qu'elle avait réellement perdu tous ses pouvoir, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, elle ne put contenir ses larmes.. _comment vais-je faire pour les sauver? ,_ se dit-elle. Elle ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière maintenant, elle devais continuer.  
Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, elle entendit une voix en provenance d'une des cellules :

« Bonnie ?  
Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et s'avança vers la cellule ou elle entendit cette voix qui se répétât sans cesse.  
-Damon? C'est toi? , demande Bonnie réticente.  
-Bonnie, sors d'ici, c'est trop dangereux !  
-Non, je ne vous laisserez pas ! Ou est Elena ?  
-Elle a était enlevée, il faut que tu sortes d'ici ou il va t'arriver la même chose, Bonnie je t'en pris...  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais utiliser mais pouvoir et.., elle se corrigea rapidement : je vais te sortir d'ici et on avisera pour Elena...  
-Tu est vraiment têtue petite sorcière.. Bon, n'utilises pas t'es pouvoirs, il doit y avoir une clé pas loin! »

Damon avait raison, il y avait bel et bien une clé à proximité de la cellule ou il était retenu, elle saisit la clef et revînt rapidement vers la cellule. Là, elle libéra enfin Damon. Ce dernier se tenait à un mur, épuisé et vidé de toute énergie.  
Bonnie s'avança vers lui et comme par instinct, elle le pris dans ses bras et aussi rapidement, Damon referma ses bras autour d'elle et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'était pas vu, alors que cette _séparation_ n'avait durée que trois mois. Bonnie en était consciente elle ne se réchauffait pas entre les bras de l'homme sans cœur, et froid qu'était Damon. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, son héros.. Elle lui chuchotât rapidement dans l'oreil un petit _merci_ , et se dernier ayant pris conscience que sa petite sorcière était en vie, qu'elle se tenait devant lui et qu'elle était entre ses bras et venue le sauver souris et lui dit :

« Merci à toi, Bonnie.. »

_End of the chapter I._

**Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? ****J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**

**Parmis un de ses spoilers (dans la fic), un seul est vrai ! Lequel?**

**1. **Katherine feras son apparition et demandera un sors important à Bonnie afin de redevenir un vampire.

**2. **Un être surnaturel passeras à travers Bonnie provoquant sa souffrance.

**3.** Elena seras de retour en vampire augustine.

**4.** Stefan ou Caroline mourra en allant sauver Elena.


	2. Chapitre II : Tu mens, Bonnie

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires sur le chapitre I, sa fait hyper plaisir et c'est encourageant ! Cette fois-ci j'ai écris un chapitre un peu plus long donc j'éspère que sa va vous plaire !

/ Concernant les spoilers en majorité vous avez répondu juste, mais je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture !

Après cette éteinte qui dura pour dire assez longtemps, Damon et Bonnie sortirent rapidement de cette "prison" et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Bonnie, garée non loin de l'immeuble dans lequel ils étaient. Ils prirent place dans la voiture de cette dernière et Bonnie commença à prendre la route qui menait au Manoir des Salvatore afin de retrouver ses amis mais aussi, et surtout, pour élaborer un plan afin de retrouver Elena. Mais en attendant, tout deux étaient seuls dans la voiture et seul le moteur se fit entendre. Personne ne parlait même pas Damon qui habituellement aimait lançait des pics à _sa_ petite sorcière. Bonnie, stupéfaite engagea la conversation :

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, Damon, lança Bonnie.  
-Ah sa, c'est peut-être parce Elena m'a était enlevée ? »

En disant cette phrase, Bonnie remarqua que Damon avait repris ce faux air sarcastique qui cachait souvent un autre sentiment. Elle aimait son « humour » parfois mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire à certains moment, hors là, il ne fallait pas_. Ce Damon là ne m'a pas du tout manquée_ se dit-elle avec un air déçu. Damon ayant remarquée sa petite moue boudeuse renchérit la conversation :

« Et toi ? De l'Autre Coté, comment sa s'est passé ?  
-Eh bien j'était seule avec ma grand mère et sa m'a parut une éternité Mais sa m'a pas empêché d'être heureuse en vous voyant tous, _c'était l'été de votre vie_ et de mon coté, quelque part, je l'ai aussi vécue avec vous.  
-Sans toi sa l'était beaucoup moins. Subitement, Damon se tut. Il se reprit rapidement quelques secondes plus tard : Enfin, pour moi et les autres..  
-Ah, euh.. oui, vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. » Reprit Bonnie un peu gênée par la situation.

Pourquoi était-elle si gênée en sa présence ? Ce n'est que Damon Salvatore après tout, enfin, oui ce n'était qu'un vampire comme les autres et sa ne changerait pas, non.. En faite, c'est aussi celui qui l'a ramenée à la vie, qui l'a sauvée à mainte reprise.. _Est-ce qu'il tiens à moi ?_ s'interrogea t'elle soudainement. _Non, c'est pour Elena_ se dit-elle en répondant à sa question. _Je ne suis pas Elena._ _Bonnie se trouvant bête à se poser ce genre de question, et surtout à propos de Damon arreta et se concentra sur la route._ Le trajet en voiture suit son cour et ils arrivèrent au Manoir quelques minutes plus tard..

Arrivés au Manoir des Salvatore, Bonnie fut chaleureusement accueillit par ses amis, surtout par Caroline qui pleurait à ne plus en pouvoir en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

« Je pensais ne plus te revoir, s'écria Caroline.  
- Je suis là maintenant, sa va aller.  
-On va rattraper le temps perdu, continua Caroline en séchant ses larmes.  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! » finit Bonnie submergée par l'émotion.

Damon n'aimant pas cette ambiance de retrouvailles et il coupa court à cette conversation avant même que Jeremy n'ait le temps d'embrasser sa petite amie sous ses yeux.

« Bon ! Cria Damon pour se faire entendre. Ecoutez-moi reprit-il, on viens de sauver une sorcière, mais maintenant faut sauver Elena et la tribut sera au complet, non ?  
-Damon a raison, on ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, il faut établir un plan et retrouver Elena, acquiesca Stefan.  
-Justement, reprit Damon. J'ai un plan !  
-Avant que t'énonces ton plan, dit Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan et moi on a était voir Aaron Whitmore et il nous a dit ou se trouver Elena. Donc pas besoin de fouiller dans toute la ville ou de faire un sors de localisation. Dit-il en se retournant vers Bonnie.  
-Ok très bien Bébé Gilbert, pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose, prend le pour un compliment venant de ma part bien sur. Il reprit : Donc, nous ne nous séparons pas et nous y allons tous. Dès qu'on y est, Bonnie, tu donnes un anévrisme à Wes, Caroline, Stefan et moi nous allons libérer Elena et sortir d'ici aussi rapidement avec notre vitesse de vampire. Quand à toi Jeremy, eh bien.. tu vas nous couvrir, enfin tu vas faire le gay, proposa Damon.  
-Comment t'écris « guet » ? demanda Jeremy.  
-Eh bien normalement je l'écris g,u,e,t mais avec toi on peut l'écrire g,a,y. Tu ne trouves pas sa drôle ? Demanda Damon sarcastiquement  
-Très drôle, je suis mort de rire ahah, ahah.  
-Eh bien tant mieux ! Bon, c'est ok pour le plan que j'ai proposé ? Insistant Damon une dernière fois.  
-Non ! Fit Bonnie d'une petite voix.  
-Que se passe-t'il petite sorcière ? Tu as peur ? Tu voudrais que je te protège ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, affirma Damon tout sourire.  
-Je.. ne peux pas venir avec vous, je risquerais de tout faire foirer, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi. »

Tous furent étonnés et Damon perda son sourire; à l''exception de Jeremy qui savait depuis le retour de Bonnie qu'elle était devenue l'Ancre de l'Autre Coté et qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir magique.

«Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Demanda Caroline.  
-Elle ne se sent pas bien, affirma Jeremy en essayant de mentir.  
-Même pour aller sauver Elena ? demanda Stefan. D'habitude tu n'abandonnes jamais Bonnie. Et encore moins pour Elena, je ne comprend pas.  
-Je n'ai plus suffisamment... d'énergie depuis mon retour, il faut que je m'adapte, mais si je provoque un anévrisme, non seulement je perd de l'énergie, mais en plus je peut.. je peut encore en mourir. Répondit vivement Bonnie en bégayant.  
-Tu mens Bonnie. Je le vois dans t'es yeux. Eux, tu peux les prendre pour des cons, mais moi non. Tu nous caches quelque chose, et j'aime pas sa.  
-Damon ! cria Caroline, ne lui parles pas comme sa, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle n'a pas assez d'énergie ! Tu préférerais qu'elle meurt encore une fois ?  
-Laisse tomber, je vais y aller, je me sent pas très bien de toute manière. Bonnie répondit à la place de Damon ne préférant pas entendre sa propre réponse à lui à la question de Caroline.  
-Non toi tu restes ici, la reprit Damon. On a encore besoin de toi au Manoir au cas ou il y aurait un soucis la-bas ou au retour d'Elena. »

Bonnie acquiesça et ne dit plus un seul mot jusqu'au départ de ses amis. Caroline lui lança un dernier regard amical et rassurant avant de partir avec les garçons. A ce moment là, elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle culpabilisait, elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à Elena et de cacher autant de choses à ses amis. Damon était très persuasif à son détriment, et elle ne s'en était pas doutée, c'était bien la première fois que Bonnie ne fit pas preuve de répondant vis-à-vis de Damon, mais là, il avait raison.

Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils étaient partit sauver Elena, tandit que Bonnie ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Elle trouva réconfort près de la cheminée, elle avait un peu peur et il commençait à faire nuit. Etre dans ce grand manoir de nuit était peu rassurant, et elle n'aimerais pas qu'il soit hanté par un fantôme!..  
Elle riait à la réflexion qu'elle venait de se faire. Maintenant qu'elle était l'ancre, il y avait 3 chances sur 4 qu'elle tombe à tout moment sur un être surnaturel et cela lui faisait vraiment très peur.  
La première fois que sa lui est arriver, c'était avec Qetsiyah. Cette dernière n'avait pas était très douce avec elle, enfin, heureusement pour Bonnie, celui ne lui arriver pas très souvent. Du moins à l'avenir, elle espérais que sa ne lui arriverais plus pendant un bon bout de temps.

Réflexion faite, elle allait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé quand elle vit passer une ombre. Une fois, deux fois, puis encore une troisième fois. Elle était assez petite et on pouvais à peine la discernée. Elle n était pas très rapide et se promenait le long du fond du couloir qui donnait sur l'entrée. Soudain, l'ombre disparus au grand soulagement de la sorcière. Bonnie s'était retournée vers la porte d'entrée pour apercevoir l'ombre puis elle se retourna vers le canapé. Elle vit une vieille dame se tenir debout juste en face d'elle avec un léger sourire, très rassurant d'ailleurs, pas du tout malsain ou machiavélique ! Bonnie fronça les sourcils et pris un air interrogateur.

« Je suis prête. » Acquiesca la vieille dame qui avait pris une expression neutre.  
-Quoi ? Je.. »

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la vieille dame l'a saisit délicatement par le bras forçant Bonnie à se torde de douleur.

Les trois vampires et le jeune chasseur arrivèrent devant l'ancienne clinique de Grayson Gilbert. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement au pas de la porte. Caroline n'arrivant pas à ouvrir la porte donna un gros coup de pied dedans et la porte fut violemment propulsée contre le mur. « On entre ? » Proposa Caroline toute souriante.

A peine entrer, Damon se ressassait ces derniers souvenirs ici quand ils parcoururent de grands et longs couloirs. Il y avait plein de portes et il était impossible de se retrouver dans ce bordel. Damon connaissant cet endroit comme sa poche donna la direction aux autres et ils le suivirent tel une meute. Arrivé devant une porte en bois, Damon s'arrêta. Il pouvait entendre Elena crier, tout comme Stefan et Caroline.

« Elle est derrière cette porte, préviens Stefan. On y va ?  
-Attendez, dit Damon. Stefan, tu rentres en premier et tu fonces vers Elena avec Caroline. Vous la libérée aussi vite que vous le pouvez et Stefan tu prends Jeremy qui fera le guet, oui, g,u,e,t sur t'es épaules et vous vous en irez. Quant à moi, je m'occupe personnellement de Wes et je vous rejoins aussitôt. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Stefan se mit devant la porte avec derrière lui Caroline et Damon. Comme convenu, ils entrèrent rapidement et virent Wes s'appretant à injecter quelque chose à Elena. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Stefan poussa violemment Wes par terre et essaya de libérer Elena avec l'aide de Caroline. Damon quant à lui devait régler ses comptes avec Wes. Il le mit sur la table de torture, l'attachât lui pris la tête et mis ses deux pouces dans son œil tout en lui chuchotant :

« Sa te rappelle des souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang du commençait à sortir de ses yeux, et l'on aurait dit que son orbite allait s'enfoncer dans sa tête.  
Stefan et Caroline avait finit de libérer Elena. Stefan allait retrouver Jeremy tandis que Caroline pris Elena et ils s'en allèrent. Damon contempla une dernière fois Wes avec un sourire satisfait et il partit les rejoindre en direction du Manoir afin de retrouver Bonnie car Elena était blessée et qu'il fallait rapidement la guérir.

_End of the chapter II._

**Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**  
** J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Parmi un de ces spoilers (dans la fic), un seul est vrai ! Lequel?**

**1.** Aaron fera tout pour vengé le qui est mort dès suite de ses blessures causées par Damon.

**2.** Des originaux vont apparaître dans la fiction.

**3. ** Caroline se découvre des sentiments pour Stefan mais est vite déstabilisée lorsqu'elle le voit avec Katherine.

**4.** Bonnie ne sera pas en mesure de guérir les blessure d'Elena, s'en suivra une violente dispute avec Damon.


	3. Chapitre III : Il y a des conséquences

Merci à tous pour tout vos commentaires ! 3 (** The J Poison - Bamon guest - Bamon love - Aliciaa18 - teambonbon972 - Dear-LittleWitch - Alice**) vous êtes géniaux !

Les cinq amis étaient de retour de la clinique. Jeremy et Stefan en avance, Caroline tenant Elena encore inconsciente dans ses bras et Damon qui refermait la marche. Ils étaient bientôt arriver au Manoir tandis que Elena ne daignait ouvrir les yeux. Sa respiration était lente, Caroline pouvait à peine entendre son souffle. Il fallait faire vite.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent au Manoir et purent tous constater avec étonnement que la jeune sorcière Bennett n'était pas là. Damon manqua de cracher un juron à l'encontre de la sorcière et cassa violemment le verre qui se trouvait sur la table, contre le mur. Stefan tenta de le calmer, mais sans succès Il dut se résoudre à utiliser une technique un peu moins douce et le plaqua contre le mur et sortant ses canines.

« Ce n'est pas le moment », dit-il en regardant Elena dans les bras de Caroline. Il regarda tout le monde et relâcha sa prise sur Damon qui ne semblait toujours pas s'être calmé.

« Ecoutez-moi tous, reprit Stefan. Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller sans Bonnie. Damon, emmène Elena dans ta chambre avec Jeremy et soignez-là du mieux que vous pouvez. Quant à toi Caroline, essaye de contacter Bonnie et de la retrouvée au plus vite. Moi, je vais essayer de retrouver une vieille connaissance, c'est une sorcière elle aussi, et elle s'y connais en guérison. »

Après cette décision, tous firent un signe positif et se mirent à l'action.

Caroline cherchait Bonnie depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes, mais toujours rien. Parfois elle aurait aimer être une sorcière ; faire des sors de localisations, donner des anévrismes à Damon, la vie serait tellement plus simple se disait-elle. Malgré tout, elle continua de chercher Bonnie, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle allait retourner dans la chambre de Damon quand soudain, elle se rappela qu'il y avait une cave dans la maison. Qui sait, peut-être y aurait-il une possibilité que Bonnie se cache la-dedans, mais pour qu'elle raison ? Caroline allait peut-être bientôt le savoir.

Dans la chambre, Jeremy avait soigné les plaies d'Elena causées par les seringues avec son sang. Elena se réveillait peu à peu et arrivait à boire du sang. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas complètement réveillée, elle était comme hypnotisée, apeurée traumatisée. Toutes ses sensations en même temps l'envahissait, elle donnait l'impression d'être folle. La pièce était froide et pourtant Elena suait. Il n'y avait que silence et inquiétude... Damon brisa cette atmosphère négative :

« Bonnie n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle...  
-Elle viens à peine de revenir Damon, elle a perdu toute son énergie, il lui faut du temps.  
-Je la comprends pas, elle n'est pas du genre à se résigner, s'il faut faire un sort, d'habitude elle le fait tous le temps ! S'il faut venir en aide à ses amis, elle se lance sans hésiter. Mais là, pour un sors de guérison, elle ne bouge pas un pouce.  
-Elle est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et toi aussi, tu es heureux qu'elle sois revenue, ne gâche pas son retour !  
-Je l'ai ramenée pour Elena, que sa soit bien claire Gilbert. De toute façon, dès que Caroline l'aura retrouvée, j'aurais une discutions sérieuse avec elle. »

« Bonnie?! » s'écria Caroline qui entrait dans la cave; elle aperçut Bonnie gisant à même le sol, se recroquevillant sur elle même avec une expression de douleurs, de souffrance. C'était comme si d'ici peu, elle allait rendre l'âme Caroline n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un état pareil. Elle courut rapidement vers Bonnie et la secoua légèrement. A se contact, cette dernière se ressaisit. Elle avait moins mal mais la douleur et le choc étaient encore présent.

« Caroline...  
-Je suis la, ne t'inquiètes pas. Qui t'as fait du mal ? Sortons d'ici, il faut prévenir les autres !  
-Non, surtout pas ! .. Caroline, je dois te dire quelque chose..  
-Parle moi enfin !  
-Personne ne m'as fait de mal je.., dis Bonnie hésitante.  
-Dis-moi Bonnie, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire voyons !  
-Depuis que je suis de retour, je suis l'Ancre de l'Autre Coté..  
-Mais nous le savions sa, ne t'inquiètes pas, répliqua Caroline.  
-Il y a des conséquences Caroline.. , elle se répétât Il y a toujours des conséquences. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et je peux sentir les morts de tous les êtres surnaturels ! Ils passent tous par moi. Ils doivent établir un contact physique avec moi pour passer de l'Autre Coté. Mais ce contact me provoque une douleur inimaginable qui s'intensifie de plus en plus ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je récent c'est tellement horrible comme sensation ! .. Toute à l'heure, une vieille dame m'as saisit par le poignet et j'ai encore sentit cette horrible douleurs, c'est pour sa que je suis venue me cacher ici.. », dit-elle en sanglotant.

Caroline l'a réconforta. Elle la comprenait, après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elles étaient amies, et Bonnie n'était pas du genre à exposer ses problèmes et faiblesses à tout le monde. Non, Bonnie était le genre de personne qui voulait donner, mais pas recevoir, elle voulait secourir, mais elle ne voulait pas être secouru en retour. Mais là, les faits étaient différents, elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

« Écoutes moi Bonnie, il faut que tu en parles aux autres !  
-Surtout pas ! , se figea Bonnie.  
-Mais pourquoi enfin ?! demanda Caroline avec étonnement.  
-Si je le dis, tous le monde va se faire du soucis et Damon.., elle se tut rapidement.  
-Damon quoi ?  
-Il m'as ramené pour Elena et pour vous aider avec mes pouvoirs de n'importe qu'elle façon que ce soit. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider, je serais un poids pour vous. Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, surtout qu'à part vous causer des ennuis, je ne serait pas indispensable.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il tient à toi tu sais ! Allez viens, on remonte en haut, il faut qu'on les aides à guérir Elena. Elle débloque complètement depuis qu'elle est réveillée. On peut au moins la soutenir ! » dit Caroline toute souriante.

Caroline tendis sa mains vers Bonnie qui étaient encore assise contre le mur. Cette dernière l'a saisie et toute deux sortirent de la cave et marchèrent en direction de la chambre de Damon.  
Bonnie redoutée d'être confrontée au regard de Damon. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ?

Arrivées dans la chambre, elle aperçurent Jeremy assis sur une chaise, juste à coté du lit ou était allongée Elena avec Damon assis juste à coté d'elle. Ces derniers tournèrent vivement la tête vers Bonnie et Caroline.

« Oh tiens, une revenante ! fit sarcastiquement Damon.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment Damon, Bonnie a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, fit Caroline.  
-Je.. je ne peux pas faire le sors, je n'ai vraiment pas d'énergie.. dit rapidement Bonnie. Caroline à se mensonge regarda avec insistance Bonnie.  
-Bonnie, tu ne nous sers à rien ! Tu sais quoi ? Je regrette déjà de t'avoir ramenée de l'Autre Coté ! »

Elle pris une expression sombre, elle se sentit soudainement blessée mais elle ne montrait rien. Pour cacher sa peine, elle allait répondre à Damon mais au même moment, Stefan entra en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu, assez grande et avec un regard assez mystérieux. Elle remarqua rapidement Bonnie, et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur puis un sourire avant de se retourner vers Elena. Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains, ferma les yeux et murmura des mots dans un étrange langage. Une fois le sort terminer, elle se retourna vers Stefan.

« Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, elle se réveillera d'ici une heure.  
-Merci Liv, dit Stefan en souriant.

La jeune femme sortit rapidement laissant tout le monde excepté Stefan dans l'interrogation.

« Qui était-elle ?, demanda Bonnie intriguée.  
-Une vieille amie, c'est une sorcière, tout comme toi. Elle a beaucoup de pouvoirs mais elle est spécialisé dans tout ce qui est mental, elle peut provoquer de violents anévrismes, lire dans les pensées des gens et entrer dans leurs têtes D'ailleurs, elle viens d'entrer dans la tete d'Elena et de la libérée de son emprise. Apparemment Wes lui aurait injecter un poison semblable aux mêmes effets que la cocaïne sous forte dose. Le seul moyen de la sauver, c'était la magie.  
-En parlant de magie, Bonnie, il faut que je te parles, dit Damon.  
-Non moi, il faut que je te parles Damon, fit Caroline.

Bonnie se retourna vers Caroline et l'a vit sortir avec Damon qui lui lança un dernier regard neutre. Qu'allait donc lui dire Caroline ?

_End of the chapter III._

**Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**

Parmi un de ces spoilers (dans la fic), un seul est vrai ! Lequel?

**1**.Caroline va mentir à Damon et ne va pas lui révéler les conséquences du retour de Bonnie.

**2**.Une rupture importante.

**3**. Bonnie va rencontrer Liv.

**4**. Klaus apprendra que Bonnie a accès à l'Autre Coté et fera son retour dans l'espoir de parler à son frère, Kol.


End file.
